


God is My Cover

by sesshachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds an abandoned Harry Potter.  What to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is My Cover

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was not impressed. Humans were frightfully fragile creatures he knew very well. God's favored children though they may be they could die in so many ways, so easily, often without even any effort on their part or through the actions of another. One such possibile example: exposure and hypothermia brought on due to being left outside in the uncertain, frigid weather of the dying hours of October and the nascent moments of November. Though he knew he was no expert on humanity – despite having watched over them for millennia – he knew that an infant left exposed in the current season would surely perish.

Still, it was not his place to interfere. Mortals came and went. Mayflies in  their lifespans, here and gone so soon. So what if a child died on the doorstep, chances that the child was destined to do anything remarkable were astronomical to none. So many mortals died without changing anything.

The babe shivered. Its sleep was unnatural, magic-induced. The spell was keeping it from awakening, thwarting its much needed ability to call for aid. Whoever had left the child had only wrapped him in a blanket and tucked him into a basket without any other source of warmth or protection.

The angel was certain: this tiny mortal would perish unless granted intervention.

Something in the child's soul cried out to Castiel.

Castiel regarded the infant.

He made a choice.

He left.

 

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore entered his office in Hogwarts, the Premier School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain. He was tired and heart heavy from the events of the night before. James and Lily Potter dead, Harry surly hunted, and Voldemort... Albus was certain that somehow Tom Riddle had circumvented his own death.

He lowered himself into his chair and took a moment to look over the instruments he had charmed to monitor the young Harry Potter. They conveyed nothing. Frowning, Albus took out his wand and prodded them each in turn. Still, nothing. They did not move, did not puff smoke, did not even so much as whistle a complaint. Disturbingly, two of them were shattered.

Dread settled over Albus. Had Harry Potter died?

 

* * *

 

James Novak – or Jimmy, as he preferred – found himself speaking to an angel. Always a pious and devout Christian he felt profoundly honoured to be receiving heavenly attentions. The angel said that he was needed, chosen to serve Heaven in a way that very few were able.

But, the angel said, time was against them. Jimmy's assistance was needed immediately.

“For what?” Jimmy inquired. What could be so pressing for an Angel of the Lord?

The simple answer of the angel was given.

Jimmy Novak said _yes_.

 

* * *

 

Petunia Dursley _née_ Evans of number four Privet Drive collected the milk from her doorstep early in the morning on the first day of November without any surprises. She nodded to the neighbor from number three briefly before hurrying back inside. It was terribly chilly out that morning and she did not want to catch anything. Breakfast needed to be made. Vernon would be up in fifteen minutes so he could get off to work on time and her precious little Dudley would soon be demanding to be fed.

Such a wonderful, _normal_ , life. She couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story concept. If anyone wants to, go ahead and run with it. Just let me know, pls!


End file.
